Sasodei Why Is Love So Hard Un!
by XxTwilightwolfxX
Summary: Deidara is in love wth Sasori. But the red head dosent know his felling for Dei. Can he findout before Deidaras dad kills the poor blond? Rated M for rape, I dont go into description but just to be safe. BOY X BOY!
1. Chapter 1

I grabbed my backpack and rushed out of the hell hole I call a "house"

I'm Deidara, im different so my dad hate's me. I have mouths on my hands, and chest. Oh and im blind in one eye.

Im 17 and in love with a sexy red head. One problem, he hates me..

"DEIDARA!!" I herd my father yelled. SHIT. I tried to run but he caught me. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" he yelled. I rolled my eyes

"You where trying to leave?" He punched me. Well now im gunna have to fix that. "Be back by 4 tonight i have someone here for you

Tonight"

He kneed me in the gut and walked back to the living room. I limped to school.

Sasori's POV

I got out of my car and walked up to the school. I saw deidara under the sakura tree reading a book. Heh this should be fun

Back to deidaras pov

Once I made it to school I sat down under the sakura tree and pulled out Carrie by Stephen King. I was peaceful reading when i got

kicked. Why me? I glared up at who it was.

Sasori

Why am I not surprised? "Piss off, un" I said taking my book and limped over to the bleachers.

He grabbed my book and ripped the pages. Come on why today! I rolled my eyes and went to class

Weeell that was my mom's book. i sat in class..I have another 30 minutes till class. Fuckle(fuck all)

I put my head down, until i heard people come in. looked up to see a guy. He had major eye liner and huge blue eyes, black hair.

He was kinda cute. Him and a girl with a red bang and the rest of her hair black. She glared her purple, huge eyes at me. I put my head

Back down, untill."Well, well look what we have here?" Sasori, Itachi, hidan and kisame where there. "Can you leave me alone un?" I

asked. Itachi sat down "Nope!" "WOAH HOLLY SHIT FUCKERNUCKS WHERED YOU GET THAT MARK!" Hidan screamed. I looked up and

everyone was staring at me. I looked at everyone before grabbing my stuff and running out of the classroom. I went to the bathroom

and looked throw my bag. I shifted to the closes stall and got what i was looking for. A razor. I started. Not deep enough to kill just to fell

The pain. I started to smile as I saw the blood drip down my arm. I slowly slid down the wall. "Deidara?" I herd Sasori say. Grrreeeaaat! I

just stayed as stiff as a board. Soon he left. I exhaled and looked at the cut. There was blood at my mid arm. I rolled down my sleeve and

Walked back to class. I had five minutes

~~In the classroom! normal pov~

The blond walked to the back of the class room before the teacher got in. He noticed That the red head was looking at him. Deidara

Blushed and looked down. But the red head knew something was wrong and he was going to find out. Even if it killed him.

~After school Deidaras pov~

I was limping home. Sasori and his friends beat me up, Again. Damn bastered! I climbed up the steps to the hell whole. I limped to my

Room. It was raining so I was drenched. But as soon as I opened my door I wished I were still out side. A big built guy sat on my bed, Naked.

Not again. "Ash vie been waiting for you!" He said. I went to run the other way but he grabbed me and threw me into the wall. I cried out

And slid down the wall. "Pants off now!" He said. "Fuck you un!" I said making a clay bird. But before I could even get it off my hand ice

Shards cut throw my bodied and I was thrown on the bed. Within minutes he was inside me.

~Sasori Pov~

I was driving home in the rain, think of deidara, His long blond hair oce-i heard a horn honk and i looked up to see a transport truck coming

at me. I tryed to move the out of the way but it was to late. Everything went black

~Deidaras POV~

The huge guy had just left and i was on the floor crying. Rocking back and forth. "DEI!!" my drunk father called. I started making some

clay. I limped down the stairs "Mmmhm ?" I said molding the bird with my hand behind my back. He had a block oh money in his hand.

"See this?" He said showing me his money. I nodded not knowing where this was going. "You made this!" He said. The bird was ready. "H-

How un?" I said. He laughed. Oh man I wish I could throw this bird at him!! "I sold you!" He said. My face dropped. He laughed even harder.

Fuck this shit im leaving. I thought walking past him. "Where are you going? "He asked."Away from you un!" I said getting on the bird that

I had just made huge. I jumped on it and started flying around. I was off in la-la land until I herd screams and yelling. I looked down and I

Saw a car crash. And a car that looked like sasori's. I jumped off the bird and walked over. I walked over and there was a girl with blond

Hair and red eyes. "Hey um whets going on yeah?" I asked her. The person in the red car wasn't paying action and went into the other lane

And the transport truck hit him." She said. "Holly shit un!" I said rushing throw the crowd to the red car. And sure enough it was sasori.

My heart broke in half. I ran to the car. "Miss, miss im gunna have to ask you to leave" A police man person said. "No no hes-hes my

Boyfriend Un! Were engaged un!" I said the cop stepped out of the way. I looked at Sasori bloody bodied. My knees gave out and I hit the

Ground crying.

~~At the hospital~

I sat in the waiting room. Should I stay? Or leave. I should leave. But I have to now if he's okay! All these quitions flew throw my head.

"Excuse me miss?" A nurse said. It took everything not to say IM A MAN UN!! But I bite my lip and nodded."Hes going into sugery. It will

Coast around 15 thousand if not more." "O-okay ill pay for it." I said. I had 20 thousand saved up for a trip to Canada. And from then on I

Was going to buy a car and house. I guess that dreams crushed. "Please come this way miss."

~An hour later~

I was on my way home. Just thinking. Until I herd a scream. I looked up and saw the girl with red and black hair running from a guy with

Long black hair and brown eyes. Her eyes screamed help. "Get back here bitch!" She tried to run but fell with a scream. He eyes pleaded

At me. I nodded. I took out a Kunai. I came from the back. I throw it around his neck and held it there. So I had my arm around his neck

With my weapon on his neck ready to kill "Make another move and ill kill you. Un". I said. He laughed. I pushed it and it started to cut. He

Stopped. "Now I want you to go over there and say sorry or ill blow you up un." "Like you could." I threw the bird I was making at a near by

Tree. The tree blow up. He gulped "Say sorry or I will kill you" I said. I let go of him. But put a spider on his back. He slowly walked over to

Her. She was sitting up. He slowly walked over and whispered "Im sorry." "Sorry I didn't hear that un." I smirked. "Im sorry." He said a bit

Louder "I still can't hear you un." I still had the smirk. "IM SORRY!" He yelled. "Much better un. Know I want you turn around so your facings

Me UN, and keep walking un." I said. He turned and did as I said. I put my Kunai away and started to walk away.. "Thank You!" She said.

"Mmm." I replied walking away. "Mika My names Mika" She said. I turned around "Deidara un." I turned and walked away. "Umm

Deidara?" She said. She was still on the ground. Why is she not getting up? I turned around as a reply. "I think I broke my ankle." I nodded

And walked over. I put my arm around her waist. She put hers on my neck. "Im gunna take you to the park its just around the corner un."

She nodded. "Deidara why are you being so nice. I mean I was a bitch in class. I glared at you for no reason." She said. "Because he was

gunna do something. I saw it in his eyes yeah. And he'll becoming back un . And because you cant walk I have to help or you'll be raped

and killed un." I said."H-how do you know that?" She asked. "You ask a shit load of questions un!" I said walking into the park. "Sorry.' "I

have a question for you un." I said setting her on a swing. She nodded. "How did you get into that mess un?" I stared to move her ankle

Around watching her face. " I was walking from my friends house and he came up and grabbed me. He said say anything and ill kill you. So I

Did as he said with out a word. He brought me into a house. And he started to take off my clothes until he had to get something. So I ran

Out the door. But I must have slammed it because he came out and started to coming at me so I screamed and the you came." She said. I

Nodded and ripped a part of my jacket off and put it around her ankle. "Did he cut you un?" I asked. She nodded and took her shirt off. She

Was in only a tank top. Any guy would have had a nosebleed and died to right there. But I was gay so I kept working. There was a huge

Cut from her shoulder and all the way down to elbow." Holly shit un." I said, and worked fast. I ripped off a huge part of my jacket and

Wrapped her arm up. "Umm Deida-" I cut in "Call me Dei." "Okay dei are you gay?" I laughed and nodded. She Squealed. I slammed my hands

On my ears. "Sorry!" She said. I laughed. "Its okay, un." "You HAVE to meet my friend, He's bi!!" She said. I smirked. "Alright all done." I

Said throwing my what was left of jacket in the near by trashcan. She put her sweater back on. She ran over and hugged me. "Okay what

Was that for un?" I asked. "For saving my life!" She said. "Umm your welcome yeah?" she laughed. My phone went off. "One sec un" I

Flipped it open and listened. "Is this Deidara?" The person said. "Umm yeah why?" "Its Itachi, I know you like Sasori. He's saying your name

In his sleep. He also may be dieing. The doctors are running tests. If I where you id get my ass down here ASAP." And with that Itachi hung

Up. Deidara shut his phone. "I have to go to the hospital want me to drop you off at your place un?"

Hey guys my first story, what do you think? Good, bad, awfull REVEIW!

TwilightWolf:)


	2. Chapter 2 Suicide?

SORRY!! I got grounded for the computer -__-Oh well im back now :D. Oh i soo wish regret saying id go to my elementry school and help with the grade ones. They all had me pusdhingsnow balls. They where HUGE!! nowmy shoulders hurt(they also had the puting the snow balls biger then my torso on the snow man.) And then my dad had me lifting HUGE dry wall crap and wood and shit like that. My shoulders are soo sore. But ill stop winning and work.

"Umm sure but why?" Mika asked."Oh a friend of mine is in there." Dei said. "Soo where do you live?" The blond asked laughing. "Oh just a block from the hospital." Dei put his arm around Mikas hip and helped her walk. "You know un, Your not very heavy un" "Thank you, i guess?" Mika said, the blue eyed boy laughed. "Alright know where un?" Dei asked "Oh down this street im the house with red truck." "You own a truck un!" Dei yelled. "Yeah..?" "I dont even have a car un." Dei said walking up Mikas drive way. "Sucks to be You!" "Do you need help in un, or can you do it yourself un?" "Well how much time do you have?" "Wha- "Mika there- whos that! A 30 year old guy came to the door.. He had blue eyes and black hair. Very much like Mikas. "This is Deidara Daddy but he has to go, Bye dei!" Mika said before Waving "See ya un"

At the hospital

"Wheres Akasuna Sasori un?" "Room 586 on the 5th floor hun." A lady with small brown eyes and her hair was in a tight bun said. "Thanks un!" The blond ran to the elevator. Not working. Just my luck! He thought running up the stairs After 5 flights of stairs, 2 falls and a busted lip he got there.

Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Tobi and Konan was all in the room. "Umm hello un?" Dei asked. Hidan cracked up laughing, itachi laughed and Konan glared at the two boys. "HAHAHAHAH YOU ACCUALLY FELL FOR IT YOUR SOO FUCKING STUPID!! HAHAHA!!." Hidan cracked up laughing. was this a set up. The blond felt his heart crash in two. "W-what un?" The poor, confused blond said. "It was a set up deidara, As if he'd be asking for you. He hates you and everyone knows it." Itachi smirked. The crushed blond felt his eyes water "Thats enough!!" Konan yelled. Everyone shut up. Deidara ran out of the room crying. He had never been soo humilited in his whole Life. He ran as fast as he could to the closest bathroom. It was too much. He was gunna end it all. Little did he know the blue haired beauty was right behind him. "Deidara please come out!" She said. "W-why uun!!" The blond sobbed. "He was calling for you!" Konan yelled over the wood door. "W-what?" Deidara sat up a bit. "Yes but just a bit. Now open this door please!" Konan cried. Dei got up shakily and walked to the door. He slowly unlocked it. When Konan herd it she dashed in and ran to the blond. Konan put her hand out. "Dei give me that razor!" Dei had taken his razor and had it very close to his skin "WHY DO-DO Y-YOU EVEN C-CARE!" The blond yelled. "Because i dont want to have to go throw this again, I saw my botfriend died right in front of my eyes!" The blond sobbed before standing up and Making 3 huge cuts. Konan screamed. Deidara looked at her before claspsing on her and cryed soo hard."Shh, shh Its okey, where gunna get you help." The blond nodded "He-he beats me-me till i-i cant breath un!" Who Does dei?" The blue haired beauty said. "H-him um." The blond said before blacking out. "HELP!! I NEED HELP NOW!!" Konan screamed. Docters and nurses rushed in.

Soo im gunna end it, i have to go to bed :(,sorry it took sooo long, i got grounded for a week from my laptop. Im thinking about buying a ipod shuffle? What do you think(one with a screan) Annd how was it? Does it need work? Or is it awesome!! Tell me!!!!! Oh and i have a HUGE surprise coming up *evil smile!* Im working on it right know! 


	3. Chapter 3 Wakie Wakie?

THANK YOU kiyomiuchiha KiReiu silen-the-fox Konohamaru FOR THE REVEIWS!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!

Hey guys :D I dont own anything Nottad. WEELLLi do own Mika and Kane. Mika is my RPC ive had her for a loonngg time, tho i rename her. And kane i made off the back of my hand xD Mikas POV Right after dei left

"No Daddy, Kane's my boyfriend, and you know that, now im going to lay down!" I skiped up the stairs to my room. I layed down on my bed. I looked at my stomach "Ayame. Your name Little one shall be Ayame." I said. Flash back "KANE, KANE YOUR GUNNA BE SOO HAPPY!!" I screamed. "What is it Mika?" He asked "Yourr gunna be a father!" I said smiling like a morron. Kane droped all his books. "Your joking right?" Kane said. "Nope!" I spun around. "Have you told your dad yet..?" Kane asked. Sorrow filling his blue eyes. "I- I w- Well the- No Kane, i have n-" I was cut off with lips crashing onto mine. "Mika im moving."  
(KANE-18 MIKA-17 DEI-17 SASORI ALMOST 18- i would have forgot) "What where!" I said. Im moving to the other side of the world. Im moving to Australia" Pain flashed threw his eyes. "Wh-what N-no you- ho- but Kane!" I sobbed into his chest.  
*Flahback over*  
"Im gunna miss you Kane." I started crying again. "Mika, Hunny can you help me with dinner?" My mom asked. She'll make me get ride of the baby or disown me, I KNOW it. "Sure mom." I said, dryed my eyes put a bit of eyeliner ond and jumped down the stairs. "Sooo whats up." "Mika how do you say my head hurts?" I sighed. My dad has no clue how to speck french at all "Mes blessures de t te!" "La maman ce qui vous fait a besoin de l'aide avec!" "Mika i dont understand french!" "Oh yeah sorry mom, Mommy what do you need help with!" "Oh you can cut the carrots"

~~At the hospital Konans Pov 3 weeks later.~~ Beep beep beep.I had my head in my hands. I just saw the same thing happen to my boyfri-"Konan?" My head shot up at the nurse at the door "Yes Thats me!!" I jumped up. "Umm Sasori Akasuna is awake, and Deidara Iwa Is alowing visiters." She nodded her head and left. I ran to Deis room first. He was covered in wirers and shit. I started to cry. my frist boy friend looked the same way(i cant think of a name it was Gunna be pein but then inthought naaaw i cant kill pein xD!) looked the same way. "Please Dei dont leave me." I whispered and kissed his forhead before making my way to sasori ~With sasori, Still konans pov~ I walked up to the room. "Heey sasor- Who are you?" There was a guy With orange hair and alot of Piercing. "Who the hell are you?" He asked in a deep but sexy voice. "Im sorry i'll go." I said and walked out. Maaannn he was hot! I walked up to the nurse that was helping Dei. "Umm Pardon me put wheres Sasori Akasuna?" I asked. "In room 2094 On floor 6." She smiled. To the elevator!  
At room 2094 I poked my head in and Sasori was watching tv. I gigled. "Heeeey Akasuna i meet someone really hot" Sasori looked up. "Hello to you too, man you look like shit, have you been crying?" The pupet asked. "Ahh yeah." I said scrating my neck. "Over, me?" Sasori asked quitly. "For the most part, no. Remeber Deidara. -He nodded- Yeah, to make a long story short, he slit his wrists and is know on the other side of the hospital." "Woah." Was all he said. Wooow ~Dei's dads pov.~ I was drinking a beer when the phone went off. Agurr. I stumbled over. "yah?" I asked. "Mr. Iwa?" The voice asked "What?" "I'm very sorry to tell you this but your sons in the hospital, he slit his wrists, If you would like to vis-" I could care less about that blond brat. Hes just a way to get anger out an- SHIT I NEED HIM!! HES MY ONLY WAY FOR MONEY!!

Back to konan Sasori sat there. Stairng off into space. "Sasori you okey?" I asked flashing my hand infront of his face. "Uh yeah?"

Days passed. They felt like Years. When only it had been 2 weeks.

Mika picked up the pudding in the room and started to eat that. "You know, if you eat to much of that you'll get fat and he'll kill you." Mika spun around. "SASORI!" She ran at him full speed. Puding still in hand. "Mika NO!" She got the pudding all over his top. "MIKA!!" he yelled. "Uhh Sorry s-sasori!" Mika ran behind the bed and hid. "Its fine, i guess." Sasori walked over to Dei's clothes and grabed his top. He took his off and put Dei's on. "Whats dei going to leave in?" Mika asked. Her And Sasori were close, very close, like brother and sister. Konan walked in and sat down, and said nothing. She was here everyday, her and dei where bonding, even though The blond was in a coma they still bonded(i now its weird but i have done it)"Hey Konan, How have you been?" Mika sat down. "Same old same old?" Konan said puting her head down. "Umm hello everyone." A nurse walked in. "Hi." Mika waved, Sasori sat down. "If Deidara dosen't wake up soon, where, where gunna have to put him to sleep. Hes showing no signs of waking up, where giving a weeks notice, Unless you'd like to pay to keep him in here, and its a about 100 a day" The nurse nodded and left. Konan and mika started to sob "Well guys i HAVE to go, This is the last time i'll ever see my boyfriend, and hes the father of my child. Ill be back in an hour." Mika huged everyone before leaving. She was starting to get a bump. "Bye mika!" Konan said. "Sasori, hes in here cause of you!" Konan snaped. Her eyes where blood shot red and tears where rolling down her face. "What did i do?" Sasori snaped back. "He lost all that blood cause of you! If only you treated him with respect and love then he wouldnt be like this! HED BE ALIVE!!" konan just couldnt stop crying. "Konan stop, slow down whats going on. " Konan looked up glared at sasori, a glare that would have impressed Itachi "He, Loved, You, You, Treated, Him, Like, Shit ITS YOUR FAULT!!!!!!!!" Deidaras heart beeping thingy(haha) went crazy. Nurses and Docters rushed in. "Im gunna have to ask you wo to leave please." The nurse said. "No, No dont take me away DEIDARA!!" Konan screamed. Sasori picked her up and walked her out. "He's gunna be fine Konan dont worrie."

If you guys think (Quote) Oh and i have a HUGE surprise coming up *evil smile!*, is the "HUGE" surprise you are soooo off Umm im gunna say now Charater Death. Yesh, yesh someone(or ones i doute it tho) may die. Good Bad Cant wait for the reveiws and thanks sooooooooo much for them, there they only reason i keep going :D, So the more reviews the sooner i get done! I promise! :D Alright its a wednesday and it 10 so i should go to bed xD Nightie Night :D 


	4. cliffhanger?

GARRH!! IM GUNNA RIP MY HAIR OUT I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!

Deidara had to go under sugery. All the docters said he would not leave the hospital alive. Deidara just came out of sugery. And Konan passed out, she tried not but she'd been puting her bodie threw too much, and now its crashing down. Sasori walked into the room. Dei was barly hanging on. "Oh my god dei!" Sasori rushed to his bed. After the last past week or so Sasori changed, he had no idea why. Sasori ran over the the lifeless looking blond and started to cry. "Dei, I- i im soo confused about my felling for you. I mean your a guy, and im a guy i shouldnt like you but i think i may!" Sasori sobbed. "Please dont leave me!" ~~Mikas POV~~ "Kane!!" I ran toward him, but fell on my way. "I dont think so!" Kanes arms wraped around my chest pulling me up "Kane!" I cried and kissed him. "Mika im gunna miss you like hell, So please take this." Kane took a necklles off and put it around my neck. I looked it. It was a Heart with music notes around it "Kane i love it." "Well i- KANE GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!!"Kanes mother screamed. "Bye Mika!" He kissed me one last time before he left, then it hit me. He was gone, Forever. I fell to my knees crying

~~Sasoris Pov~~ I had my head on dei's bodie when i felt somethig move. "Unnn." It groaned. My head shot up. he thinks i hate him , i should lea- "Sasori un?" The blonds voice sounded so weak. "Umm, i Deidara i can't explain it so im just gunna go." I smiled a sad smile and left. "Please dont leave! Un!" I heard. "Just let me ask one question and you can leave forever un." Even thought i knew what he was going to say i turned around. "Why are you here Un?" I sighed. I had to think on the spot. "I'm here because i was forced, they had me id(Sorry i dont know how to spell the whole thing xD) You, So i told The docters and nurses who you where. Happy now!" I said, but regretted after seeing his face. "Oh yeah, sorry you can go un." The blond boy put his head down." I turned on my heal and left.

~~Dei's POV~~ I woke up to fell something heavy on my chest "Unnn." I groanded. The heavy object moved. I flutered my eyes open to see Sasori. "Sasori un?" i asked. "Umm, I Deidara i can't explain it so im gunna go." His smile DRIPPED sadness."Please dont Leave! Un." I called. "Just let me ask one question and you can leave forever un" He sighed and turned around "Why are you here un?" He sighed. "I'm here because i was forced, they had me id You, So i told The docters and nurses who you where. Happy now!" he said. I felt my face drop. "Oh sorry you can go now un." I put my head down to hide my tears. I blinked and a wave of tears came out. Im so stupid to think akasuna sasori wold care about me. "DEIII!!" I now that voice from anywhere. I Looked up to see Konan. Her hair was in a messy pony tail, She had no makeup and her eyes where red and puffy. "OH MY GOD DEI HAVE YOU BEEN CRYING!!" She Huged me so tight i stoped breathing. "K-kon-na C-cant b-br-eat U-UN!!" I tried to say. "SORRY!!" She yelled, letting go. "Dei have you been crying?" Konan yelled. "Yeah, about that un." I said Scratching the back of my neck. Out of the middle of no were a shovle ended up in her hands. "HOW'D YOU DO THAT UN!" I cried "Okey whos the sick basterd!!" Konan had fire in her eyes "I'd rathe- "It was sasori!!" "DEIDARA!!" A scream came from the door. All heads turned to see mika. Tears rolled down he face as she ran at me. "Woah mika why are you crying un, and why is everyone hugging me and why the hell am i in the hospital un!" I yelled. "You tried to kill yourself so you where on life support. In a week they were gunna kill you." I dazed out. All i remember was crying. Then again my brain wasnt thinking right.  
I snaped out of my daze to hear. "Dei, dei wakie wakie.' Mika said. "Sorry un." "Konan can you give me and dei a minute i have to tell him something." Konan nodded and left. "Dei Im just gunna come out and say it im pergent."  
I need atleast 4 reviews to keep going please :)

This took me about a week to make And ive been piled knee high in homework. But im off for a WOOP. the more reviews i get the sooner the next chapter comes out )  
OHH!! AND THIS IS IMPORTAN! to help my writing i will write a one shot. Dont be scared to ask. I read EVERY review haha anyways im gunna do something, i dunno what yet baii!! 


	5. Chapter 5 please god,kill me know

Okey, i Notice my and spelling suck ass, but im now translating, so its all good. SORRY TO SAKURA LOVERS Deidaras face dropped. "Y-Your what u-un?" "Im going to have a child Deidara" Mika spoke."Kanes the father. Only he moved." Mikas face flashed sadness. "And honestly Dei, i dont think i can do it." Tears started to fall down the raven's face. "Mika, no, please dont cry un, ill help you." Her face shot up. "No De- "Mika i want to un." The blond cut in. Mika smiled. "I gu-"Deidara?" They looked up to see a nurse. She had short pink hair and he top was showing way to much. "Slut." Mika said under her breath. Deidara laughed. "Soo, dei how are you felling?" The nurse said twirling a peice of her pink locks obviously trying to get into the poor blonde boys pants. "Umm i dont know un?" The pink haired nurse laughed."Well if you ever have any problems, i can help." She said and winked. "Do your fucking job!" Mika snapped. "What you his girlfriend." Mika laughed. "HAHAHA YOU WISH!! He's gay!!" Deidara giggled as the sluts face dropped. "Ohhh, your allowed out in a week." and then she left. "O-Okey dei im gunna have to go, i just pissed myself." "Eww Un Mika to much information un!!" ~~~~****~~~888 A WEEK LATER, DEI WITH HIS DAD ON THE WAY HOME~~~!! "Your in soo much shit. I swear ima gunna hit you so bad boy, you anit gunna fell a thing!!" Deis father yelled. "Woah have you been at the bars or something, where'd the new talk come from un!" The blond questioned. SMACK!! a big red spot now lay on the boys face. "Where here." Dei slowly got out only to be thrown into the house. "I have a costumer coming today, at one, that 2 hours from now so." He hit Dei right in the cheek. "You EmoKid. You every herd the song "Emo Kid"" He mocked using his fingers. "Stop my breathing and slit my throat." He laughed and threw dei up against the wall ~~~Deis pov~~~ Why the hell dose he do this??!! I asked my self as i was shoved up against a wall and punched until i couldn't see. I had to use my ears. Tears rolled down my face. Please god kill me know? I coughed up blood and fell to the floor. "Get up Emo kid!" He laughed. Coughs ranked my body. "You know, i should just kill you right here, and know." I felt him leave the room. He went to the.. KICKEH SHIT!! I herd the dishwasher open, then slam shut. A few minutes later he was back. He pulled me up and slammed me into the wall. I opened my swollen eyes slightly. He had a knife. "I should kill you right know." I tried to wiggle away as i felt the cold blade run across my skin. "But why would i do that when you make me money?" I felt lips against mine. EWWWW I screamed as loud as i could. He only snaked his tongue into the back of my mouth. I did the only thing i knew. He hadn't hit my legs yet so i kneed him. His tong flew out of my mouth and he hit the ground. I opened my eye slightly, he was trying to get up. I stomped on his head until he stomped moving and ran like a bat out of hell to my room. Maaann i look like shit. My eyes where red, black and blue(turning purple) My arms where coved so i didnt dare look. My hair was a mess and i had a slight cut across my neck. I walked to the bathroom and cleaned my self up before sneaking out the window. "Unnn" I said walking. My one eye was busted. It had actually started bleeding while i was fixing it. I had my band covering it while the other one was half closed. I was soo tired. I walked over to the swing and just sat there. until my phone started vibrating(AN: I dunno if i gave him a phone or not, im giving it to him know. Annd if ididnt before then lets just say umm Mika gave it to him, I dunno haha) I lifted the phone. One message for Unknown called. I sighed but read it. "hey dei wanna hang out later?" Who the hell is this?! I replayed back "Umm Who are you?" and put my phone away. i put my head down. "Deidara?" I looked up to see Sasori. I felt my phone go off again. "Sasori yeah?" I asked covering my eye to the best of my abilitys "Yeah what are you doing here?" He asked sitting down beside me. "Ohh nothing umm." I said. The phone wouldnt stop vibrating!! "It doesn't seem like nothing. What happened to your eye!!" Sasori cried. Shit. He went to grab my chin but i jumped back. "Nothing unn its nothing i should get going know yeah." I started to walk away. "NO Deidara your really hurt!!" He cried running after me. "Fuck off unn!!" I yelled punching him in the face and running. He stumbled back abit but got his balance back. "wait!!!" I herd him cry, but i was far gone. It was when i saw a black dodge truck come down the street i knew i was in shit. I jumped in the bushes. "Deidara!!??" Sasori cried. I pulled him into the bushes. "SHUT THE FUCK UP MAN UN! IM GUNNA GET KILLED!!" i said. Sasri gave me a puzzled look. My dad got out of the truck. SHIT!! "You little fuck!" He said. "Sasori un, if i where you, id run un, and never ever comeback. un" i whispered. My father was coming close. "Go!" I pushed himand he ran the other way. "You little dipshit!!" He grabbed me by my hair. "Thought you could hide. Ha!" He punched me in the eye. Tears and blood ran down my cheeks. He threwme into the truck and drove away Sorry its short :\ But thats all your getting haha Reveiws? Was the spelling anybetter? Sorry i can not spell kicken hahah 


	6. NOTE!

Heey Guys. Sooo i have a contest. I need a way to scare the living shit out of my brother. He Keeps touching/playing with my hair. And he KNOWS i hate that. so heres the deal You give me a good prank(That works) and i will give not only a shout out in every chapter But i will let you have your own person in the story :)

Ps things you should know about my brother He (I THINK) Hates spiders. He lives with his girlfriend and daughter. He's almost 2...umm i think 22 (Hahah i dont know my brothers age) Hes ALOT taller then me. But i can still jump on his back. Ummm, He HATES snakes but snows still melting so i wont be able to find one. If it helps his birthdays on sunday. Oh and he just loves beating me up. he can be an want to get into the army and umm i dunno. Ummmm i dunno what eltes. First plan to work i'll take :) good luck

Ps. Next chapter. Hopefully next saturday, i make no promises (I can make it friday but then the chapter would be really short)  
~Sky :) 


	7. Sorr guys :

Heey, sorry guys i hae a lot of shit going on right know. My friend is in he hospital, he got hit by a car. And..i think it was my fault. I was the one that toldhimto cross the rode.. I wont be able to write for a little while. Im guuna make the winner 2 people. I put your pranks together. Keep em coming tho i can us them alll :)  
the people who won tarouchoo &&&  
black55widow I Called him up and went "Yeeaaah matty i MAY have headlice, and i think i gave it to you daughter but mom wants to throw you a party." He started screaming things that i should not type. Then when he was on his way i called him back "Crying" Saying "Matty matty mom and adam got in a car crash, please come down here so we can all go up together." He hung up right away. And once he opened up the door we scream "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" Annnd he fainted.... Hahaha Anyways ill write as soon as i can and once again sooo sorry Sky


	8. Chapter 8 Rape?

Haaiiii guys im back. SORRY I LEFT. I had alot of shit happened, some of whitch landed me in the hospital =/  
but im back know!  
Thank you for all the great ideas to scare my brother, if you gave me an idea email me and ill get your form for a person. THANK YOU SOOO MUCH TO Chrona4Shirotsubaki FOR BEING MY BETA READER! Thank you Ojochan! xxlottexx tarouchoo and black55widow For the reviews you guys are THE ONLY REASON I KEEP GOING!

I was scared shitles, the look in his eyes where to kill! "HAHAHA I have a little lets say Treat for you at home"

Sasoris POV Well, Im guessing that was Deidaras father. But what do i do now! I pulled out my cellphone and called Mika Ring, Ring, Ring "Hello- Mika i- Im not here right now or ignoring you. Shit." I said annoyed. Well i guess im gunna have to go help him, i thought

Deidaras pov.  
The truck coming to a stop and i opened the door only to get my hair pulled back. "Your not going any-  
where!" I was pulled out of the truck and into the house doors. But what i saw on my bed was what hurt the most.  
Sasoris pov "Where the hell is everyone!" I yelled walking threw the rain. I was looking were i was going and i smashed sholders with someone. "What the fuck!" I looked down to see Hidan. I put my hand out and he took it. "Dude what the fuck are you doing in the fucking rain?" Hidan asked.  
"Its a long story." I said. "I have time." Hidan said.

Dei's pov There was Mika with nothing but her bra and underwear on, on my bed and tied up, duck tape all around her mouth her eyes were closed but tears streamed from them. I started to fell light headed. "Ha now you have to watch as i rape her!" Mikas eyes flew opened. "NO your fucking insane un!" i yelled jumpping up onlt to crash to the ground.  
My father (Who had tied me to a chair) got ontop of Mika, he shoved his tonge in her mouth. I could hear her sobbing "Wait no, dont touch her un! Umm Me ill let you do anything to me un i wont complain hmm!" My father stopped. "Really?" "MMhmm." I said. "Your off the hook Bitch." My father said and took the duck tape off her her mouth.

Sasoris pov at a coffee shop.  
~Sasori just told hidan everything~

"And i think i might like Deidara." I told hidan. "Well i think you fucking love him!" "Shh! dont say it so loud!" I snapped. "Woah Dont fucking Snap at me!" Hidan snaped back. "Im sorry, im just soo confused, I dunno what to do I think his dad is gunna kill him But i have no clue where he lives!" I said smashing my head on my table. "Umm please dont do that You'll break the table." Someone said "Look bitch i- KONAN!" I yelled jumping up. "Wait you work here?"  
"Yeah my dad owns this place, what can i get you?" Konan asked "The fuck Konan you work here?" Hidan asked "Umm yeah, Know what can i get you guys?" " Black coffee." Hidan said "Water."

Dei's Pov I layed on the ground in pain, Mika was still on the bed. Hopefully she didnt see anything. "Deidara." I head Mika say softly. "MMhmm." I said. "Why'd you do that?" She asked. I leanded up a bit.  
"Because i didnt wanna see you get raped by my dad and the baby, the baby would have died would it not."  
"It might have.." Mika said. i heard the door slam, my dad just left thank god. I got off the ground and went over to Mika.  
"Heh This is the second time ive said this but go un, run, Run out the window hmm!" I said handing her her clothing Mika nodded. I opened the window. "Just crawl on the side a bit and you'll find my ladder un."  
Mika did as she was told and then ran off. I had no energy left i fell on the floor right there and passed out

"DEIDARA WHERES THAT FUCKING SLUT!" My father boomed. Shit.  
I heard him come up the stairs. My door flew open and he walked over to me and kicked me. "Well wheres that littel bitch!" "Shes no bitch un." i spat on his shoe. Bad idea. He pulled me up by my hair and punched me, next i heard the window open and before i new it i was falling. I hit the ground with a thud and my arm poped Tears started to fall. I tried to get up but the pain was making me dizzy. I screamed for help but But i kinda live in the middle of no were. Im screwed and dead And that very spot is where i got killed by my father

Hahah no im not gunna be mean, im not gunna kill deidara well guys should i write a bit more or end it here for the night?(Readers: KEEP GOING!)

"Now your mine bitch!" My father yelled. i started looking around and saw a rock big enought to do some damnage and big enough for me to lift. I waited for my father to come. Wait, Wait, Wait, Almost, ALmost GO! I chucked it as hard as i could at him.  
It hit him right in the stomach. "YOU LITTLE BASTERED!" He yelled. I walked over to him, looked him right in the eye and spapt on him I started to limp away the best i could, but i was getting dizzy, before i knew it i couldnt take another step and passed out

Ohhhh Cliffhanger! Sorry its short =/ .Ill start writing again ASAP But im falling behind in school BUT i have summer vacation soon!  
in june! ~Happy dannces!~ anyways thanks for readying Twilightwolf 3 


	9. Chapter 9

Oh my god. Hahahaha. Its been what. Two...Three years?  
Yeaaahhh I kinda forgot all about Naurto D: O_O. and Fanfiction.

Now about my SasoDei story...

I was re-reading over this story and they're are alot of spelling mistakes D:  
And frankly it was very predictable. I never edited it D:  
I think it sucked D:  
How the hell did I have readers hahahaha. Now the question is, is do I have any readers still? If I do, please do tell me XD. Ill start editing this piece of shit I called a story and put up some more chapters! XDDD.  
The reason I stopped writing was because yes I was going threw a hard time, but everything worked out.  
But lately i've been Listening to Korean music. So I thought, what the hell Ill watch Naruto again XD. -My buddy also encouraged me too-  
Hahaha Soo, if I still have any readers -or new readers- let me know :D -TwilightWolf.


End file.
